The Eye Of Plantera
The Eye Of Plantera is a Doom Mode boss. It is fairly easy compared to later bosses and is recommended to be the first Doom Mode boss you fight, but it has massive damage, so the player should have the strongest armour available. It is immune to lava and traps, has no gravity, and passes through blocks. Once it is defeated, the Corruption / Crimson return to their pre-hardmode spread power and new weapons going into the overpowered zone can be unlocked. She is fought after the Doom Sayer, but before The Wood God. Summoning In the Jungle at Night, find a Mysterious Radio and break it with a hammer. The Eye Of Plantera will then awaken. If the boss has been beaten, it can be summoned with The Eye Of Light, which is made out of the bosses' loot itself, at night in the Jungle instead. Battle Just for classification, the "leafy parts" are the green parts of the sprite that aren't in the middle, and the eye is the black part of the sprite that is in the middle. Phase 1 The Eye Of Plantera will begin by floating out of the ground. The "eye" on the boss will look at the player like a True Eye Of Cthulhu constantly throughout the fight. The boss will repeat this pattern of attacks: 1: The boss acts similar to Duke Fishron, but only rotates Left and right. It is also slightly faster. The less health the boss has, the faster this attack is. 2: After 10 dashes, the boss temporarily stops, becomes invulnerable, still looking at the player, and then fires a deathray-like projectile that deals 320 / 640 / 1280 damage. The eye will look at it and the deathray will move like a Phantasmal one, but much faster and slightly smaller, getting faster the more it goes. The deathray will die once it has went all around twice. The less health the boss has, the faster this attack is. It becomes vulnerable after the deathray dies. 3: The boss goes back to Duke dashing, but shoots ten scythe projectiles up into the sky and then they fall down (they pass through blocks) every time it's above the player. 4: The eye spins around as the boss stops, inflicting confusion onto the player. 5: The boss Duke Dashes again, but shoots 8 fast spear projectiles from all its "leafy parts" everytime it stops between the dashes. 6: The boss stops and spins and shoots Terra Bolts out of its "leafy parts" that deal 300 / 600 / 900 damage. 6: Repeat. In Master Mode, deathrays will go the other way round, but faster, once they have circled around the boss once. Sub-Phase At 75% HP, the boss begins to teleport. At a certain amount of HP, the boss moves into phase 2. Phase 2 The Eye Of Plantera will begin by stopping, agressively spinning into its second form like the Eye Of Cthulhu. It will become slightly faster than before, and its "leafy parts" become Plant Protectors, all with 1700 / 2000 / 3750 HP each, 120 defense each and 420 / 640 / 750 damage each. They act like The Hungry but much faster, and the Eye Of Plantera is invulnerable to attacks until they are killed. Once they are killed, the Eye Of Plantera's attacks change. Fire will now come out of the duke dashes instead of blurs as the boss will be extremely fast. The fire effect will put the player on fire, but it isn't long-lived. In Expert Mode, the boss will shoot out a large orange circle of fire when it enters this phase that inflicts Cursed Flame and Ichor if you are inside it. It stays for the rest of the battle and cannot be removed. Sub-Phase At 40% HP, the Plant Protectors respawn, but are invincible this time and do not grant invulnerability to the boss. Any hits from the boss or its attacks and minions at this point in the battle inflict Gravity Flip and Confusion for 10 / 20 / 40 seconds. They die when the boss dies. Drops Giant Pink Leaf(6-12 / 10-20 / 12-24) (100% chance) Mossy Lens(1-2 / 4-8 / 8-10)(100% chance) Mud(40-80 / 80-160 / 160)(100% Chance) Platinum Coins(1-2 / 2 / 2-3) (100% chance) Expert Mode Only: The Eye Of Plantera Treasure Bag(100% chance) In The Eye Of Plantera Treasure Bag: Leaf Of Light (100% Chance) Gold Coins(25-50) (100% chance) Category:Doom Mode Category:Doom Mode Boss Category:Doom Mode Enemies Category:Boss Category:Enemies Category:Flying Enemies